diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 22/Plot
The episode opens with Yui in the garden of white and red roses having her blood sucked by Shu. He comments on how it seems as though she doesn't care whoever sucks her blood, but Yui protests that it hurts. Shu replies that he's purposely making it hurt, because the face she's making right now lures him in more and he tells her that she's such a lewd woman. Yui orders him to release her, but Shu says that she should be more honest. He tries to encourage her to tell him that she wants him to suck her blood and he will only stop until he is satisfied with the amount of blood he sucks from her. She shouts at Shu to stop, but he grabs her hand and bites her finger telling her she's quite conceited and she's quality food. He doesn't want to give her up. He then moves up and sinks his fangs into her neck while commenting on how it is bothersome to get something back once it's lost. Shu tells Yui to stay with him and to let him suck her blood. Meanwhile, at the Mukami mansion, Ruki is still upset about the fact he and his brothers are not capable of becoming "Adam", and he seemingly regrets letting Ayato abuct Yui back. In the living room, Kou, Yuma and Azusa are still wondering why Ruki didn't stop Ayato from taking Yui away. Their discussion is cut short when there is a sound of windows breaking and wolves appear in the living room, surrounding the brothers. The scene suddenly changes to the dream world where Yui is staring up at the withered tree with a worried expression. She quietly asks herself if the apples will appear on the tree, saying that the tree had such beautiful blossoms. Yui approaches the tree and reaches out to touch it, but there is a dinging noise causing her to withdraw her hand. The dinging noise resonates and Yui wonders what is happening until the tree suddenly disintegrates. The scene then changes back at the Sakamaki mansion where Yui is gazing through the window of the living room. Kanato appears and asks Yui what's going on in her mind which startles her. He calls her a traitor and he reminds her that she belongs to him. He asks Yui why she went off with the Mukami's and just as Yui is about to explain, he quickly cuts her off saying she's his and that he won't forgive her. Kanato bites her neck, claiming that he's the best when it comes to blood sucking. He tells Yui to always be by his side before biting her again, until the door opens and Azusa enters the living room out of breath. Azusa's presence irritates Kanato and Azusa tells Yui (addressing her as Eve) that Ruki is in trouble. Yui notices that Azusa is slightly injured and she asks him what had happened. She starts to approach him, but Kanato stops her by grabbing her hand and gripping it tight. He quietly asks her why she's going over to Azusa and he tightens his grip on her hand causing Yui to squint in pain. She tells him it hurts and asks him to let go, but Kanato accuses her of betraying him and yells that he will break both her and Azusa. Azusa desperately tells Yui to hurry, but Kanato screams at him to get lost and to leave. He grips Yui's hand even tighter, prompting Yui to yell at him to stop. Hearing this, Kanato gets stunned, then says he gets it. He tells Yui that she is indeed betraying him after all and he starts forcefully choking her. Seeing Yui being choked by Kanato, Azusa grabs Kanato's Teddy which had been left on the mantlepiece and he goes over to the fireplace. He glances over his shoulder at Kanato and he quietly tells him that he won't let him get in the way. Kanato perks up when he sees Azusa holding his Teddy in front of the fireplace and his eyes widen in shock. Azusa slowly apologizes to him then hurls Teddy into the fire. Kanato screeches at Azusa as Teddy is engulfed in the flames. He shoves Azusa away from the fireplace and falls down onto his knees as he watches Teddy burn away. While Kanato hysterically screams at the loss of his "precious" Teddy, Azusa grabs Yui's hand and he tells her they're going. Before Yui could protest, Azusa pulls her away. The scene then changes to the Mukami's mansion showing the aftermath of the wolves attack. The episode ends here. Category:Plot